


ⓢⓘⓝⓖⓘⓝⓖ ⓣⓞ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓢⓣⓐⓡⓢ

by Broken_heart_Broken_dreams



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE THIS I HAVE A LOT GOING ON IM MY LIFE RN, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_heart_Broken_dreams/pseuds/Broken_heart_Broken_dreams
Summary: so you know, the reader has been working at Guestau's for about a year now.k thats it. This is kinda shitty but i tried to tell me what you think.
Relationships: Alfredo Linguini/Reader
Kudos: 4





	ⓢⓘⓝⓖⓘⓝⓖ ⓣⓞ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓢⓣⓐⓡⓢ

You held your breath in anticipation. The dish you had just made, which took up most or your shift, was really what would make or break your career as a chef. You felt your clammy hands shaking as you set down the brass spoon.  
“T-This is it….” You muttered under your breath. You take a deep breath in, hoping for the best.  
“GUYS!! ITS FINALLY DONE!” you call out to the other people that occupied the kitchen.  
Skinner came dashing out of the kitchen. He ran up to you, pushing several of your coworkers out of the way.   
“Get out of my way!! Shoo Shoo! I need to see!” he shouted.  
He quickly grabbed a small ladder to make him level with the soup. He grabbed a wooden spoon and dipped it into the soup. Everything got so quiet so quickly, it felt like time itself had stopped. The only noise that filled the entire kitchen was the sound of a watery substance boiling and bubbling over, and your heart beating out of your chest. 

After what felt like multiple hours, skinner turned to you. You couldn't breathe, much less speak. If he didnt like this soup, you were fired. You had poured your heart out into this meal, and you poured out your wallet on it too. Damn, spices in Italy are expensive as fuck!! Skinner stared at you with a look that could only be described as pure disgust, a look only an extremely disappointed chef can give.

...

“Get out of my kitchen. You don't know how to cook”  
He dropped the spoon next to the pot, sent a death glare your way and walked off.   
“On your way out, leave your hat and uniform by my office. Now leave”  
Your heart sunk all the way to your feet. Your coworkers sighed and walked back to what they were doing. You took off your hat and sat down on the cold tile floor. Warm tears started streaming down your face as you realized what this meant. You were jobless, and since rent was due soon you were about to be homeless. You held your hat in your hands as you held yourself a little pity party. 

After a few minutes of self-pity, you get and go to the bathroom to change. You leave our beloved hat and uniform by skinners office. Just as your leaving, you hear a large crash and a scream. Some people glanced, but they just shook their heads and went back to cooking. You, however, ran over there to help whoever just screamed. 

When you get to where you thought you heard the scream, you look down and see your pot of soup spilled all over the floor. You gasp in shock. Sure, you soup was a total fucking failure, but you still put a shit ton of effort into it!! You clench your fists and look up to see who the soup-spilling culprit was. Warm brown eyes met your deathly e/c ones. A tall guy with reddish hair stood holding a mop in front of you.  
“What did you do??” You yell.  
“I-Im sorry!! I just, well, slipped and the broom handle hit the pot!! I'm sorry!!”  
You sigh heavily and wave your hand in dismissal.   
“Its… fine. That soup was a failure anyways”  
Just like me, you thought to yourself.  
The tall boy looks at you, then back down to the pot. He opens his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. You simply walk out of the back door that leads into a alley near a canal or something.   
“Wait-  
The loud slam of the door cut off the young man call. You ignore it. It was time to find another job so you weren’t homeless. As you storm off into the dark alley, you soon find yourself sitting by the side of the canal, listening to the soothing hum of the water crashing. The stars seemed to dance in the sky, almost like they were celebrating your misfortune. You rest your head in your hands as you watch the water crash against the walls of the canal.   
“I guess i have all this damn time to myself” you mutter irritably.   
As you stare blankly as the water, the boy from the soup incident earlier sits down next to you.  
“Uh, who are you?”

He sighs. “Alfredo Linguini. Just call me Linguini, ok?”  
“My name is y/n. And now i want to know why are you here”.   
“Oh- well i have to let this rat go” He holds up a large mason jar with a bluish rat inside.  
“Oh nice. I thought they fired you to, heh”  
Linguini glances at you for a second.   
“What is it? Is there something you wanna ask me?”  
“Oh sorry, its nothing”  
You stare into his soft brown eyes, even though he seems so naive, his aura has a hint of lust in it.   
You sigh loudly. You knew what he wanted, or you thought you did.   
“What is it. Tell me, seriously.”  
“O-oh, you really wanna know do you… well, it's just that ive been watching you in the kitchen, and i think your a great cook. And, i think your kind of *ahem* h-hot”  
You feel your face flush slightly.   
“Mhm, thanks.”

Linguini looks at the ground nervously. He wants to ask something, but hes obviously not going to.   
“Look if you want to hook up, just tell me already!”  
He jumps a little, shocked by your sudden comment.   
He stutters a little while trying to form a response.   
You look up to the stars again, admiring how the dance through the night sky, like a ballerina on a stage with all the spotlight on her. After a few minutes, you turn back to Linguini, who was now sitting slightly closer to you.   
“D-do you want to?”  
…  
“Sure, if you don't mind~”


End file.
